


Down by the Bay

by tiktrauma



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Ambiguous!Reader, Fellatio, Inexperience, Other, Swearing, public acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktrauma/pseuds/tiktrauma
Summary: You and a nameless grunt hideout behind a cliff side for some quick fun.





	Down by the Bay

The one thing you hated about living in Alola was that, even when it was the dead of night, there were always people milling about on the streets. It was such a small and neighborly community that there wasn’t really anything to be afraid of when wandering around at night, even with the growing masses of your team.

Everyone from tourists, to trial goers, to docile locals were out doing something, and with how small each island was, it was hard to go somewhere that was truly isolated. That is, of course, unless you were a local who had an affinity for Agoraphilia. 

There had been many places in the past you had tried, most of them somewhere in the few small forests the tropical islands had to offer you, and of course there was the big lake on Ula’Ula, but they weren’t without their flaws. For one things, the woods were crawling with wild Pokemon, and therefore trainers there to battle them, and the lake had no coverage at all, leaving you and whoever you took out there out in the open.

Alola also had plenty of caves, but they also weren’t without their flaws. Sure, they were dark and winding, which meant if you knew the layout, you’d be fine. The problem lied with how acoustic caves tended to be. Even the smallest whisper could give away your position if anyone else was there. 

You had almost lost hope in entertaining your little fantasy until you found it; the perfect place, and by complete accident no less!

It was actually a little tricky to get to, even if you knew where it was. You had to wait for a negative tide on Route 8 of Akala island, just outside of the Lush Jungle. Then, you could trail along the sand bar and end up just outside of the Totem Den of Brooklet Hill.

The location was perfect since people weren’t allowed in the Totem Den unless they were taking the trial, and even then any noise that was made was drowned out by both the waterfalls in the Den, and the roar of the tide, despite how far out it was. All you had to worry about was the occasional fishing boat that passed in the distance, but that could be solved easily by the cover of night.

It was there you had brought one of your team mates, a male grunt who you had grown rather fond of, in order to have a bit of naughty fun. Sure, your boss had given you two specific orders to go after the Totem Pokemon, but that could wait. 

Instead, you had your plus one backed up against the reddish rock wall while you were peppering his swelling cock with kisses. You were knelt in front of him, with your knees resting on a towel you had brought. 

Both of you were fully decked out in the Team Skull get up, everything from the stark white “skull-cap,” to the simple black and white sneakers. Your companion had not even fully removed his shorts, having instead just pushed the waistband low enough for his dick to be easily accessible. 

You were more than eager with your actions, despite the fact that you hardly knew what you were doing. The excitement of finally being able to go through this was firing up your libido like nothing else ever had, so you figured you’d make up your lack of knowledge with enthusiasm. 

The only thing holding you back was that your companion was a bit bigger than you were anticipating. Even at half mast, he looked to have at least six inches, and that wasn’t saying anything about his girth. You didn’t know if your throat could handle something close to a golf ball being shoved down it, but you were determined to see.

You stroked him gently, looking up at him with a small, sheepish grin. You had pulled your bandana down around your neck for obvious reasons while he hadn’t touched his, so it was hard to gauge how he was feeling.

His cock certainly enjoyed your attention, stiffening up very quickly under your touch and making its owner groan in delight. 

Your mouth watered as you looked back at down at it, anticipating your next move. Slowly and hesitantly, you gave his cock head a big lick, surprised at how salty it was. Your partner moaned again, this time moving to rest his hand on your head, telling you without speaking that he wanted more.

It was easier now that the ice was broken to give him another good lick, and then another. You didn’t just stick to the head either, trailing your wet and slimy tongue up his shaft to his base, then back again. 

You looked up at your companion, trying to give the best bedroom eyes you could as you serviced his shaft. It was still hard to read his expression with his bandana in the way, but he looked back down to you with lusty, half lidded eyes. He had stopped making his cute moans for some reason.

You hummed lightly as you slobbered all over his cock flesh, closing your lips over his dick so he could feel the vibrations. 

You moved back up to his cock tip and kissed it gently, but instead of pulling back, you slurped it into your mouth and suckled on it gently. Your tongue gently massaged the underside of his dick, pressing it against the roof of your mouth, and you sucked on the whole thing  like a big piece of candy.

“F-Fuck~!”

You couldn’t help but grin as his voice betrayed him, knowing full well you were the reason why. You looked up at him, eyes gleaming with innocence in the silvery moonlight. 

It was a full moon tonight, which meant all of Alola was being bathed in it’s pale white glow, but the cliff side kept you from seeing any of it. It was fine; you didn’t want to. All you wanted to see were the blushing cheeks of your team mate as you eagerly sucked him off.

Of course, his face was still obscured by the dark cloth of his bandana, but you got everything you needed by what was left uncovered. In fact, he actually looked cuter with his red face nicely framed for you, and there was something about the lower half of his face being left to your imagination that was sort of hot.

His eyes shone with a lusty desire that was highlighted with a twinge of anxiety, no doubt from being out in the open like this. Those big, beautiful, blue eyes told you everything his muted vocalizations didn’t. He could bite his tongue all he wanted, there was no hiding that desperate, needy gaze. 

The hand he had rested on your head was now gripping your stocking cap tightly, unknowingly also holding a handful of your hair with in it. He didn’t try to move you any faster, instead just using it to hold onto you, like he was afraid you’d float away and leave him to blue ball his way home if he didn’t.

You hummed again, wanting to see if you could get him to moan even when he didn’t want to. His head fell back, his free hand clasping over top of his bandana and muffling the resulting noise. Muffled curses floated down to your ears, filling you with no small sense of pride.

That wasn’t all it was doing, as you could feel the effect it was having on your southern regions. Absentmindedly, you reached down and rubbed through the fabric of your shorts. It wasn’t anywhere near satisfying, but you were too busy focusing on him to worry about yourself. 

Any apprehension you had had at the beginning disappeared as you pushed yourself further, all of the sounds he was trying to stop being the one thing that drove you forward. Pulling back one last time, you exposed all but the tip to the air before going in for it.

You went slowly, letting it slide along your tongue before you felt it probing at the back of your mouth. That alone made you gag, but you didn’t pull away. You swallowed against his tip, trying to get yourself used to the feeling, and also subsequently giving him a nice little throat massage. 

You took in a deep breath before going for the kill, slipping the head into your throat and immediately choking. You coughed a small spray of spit onto the grunt’s pelvis, but you still didn’t pull away. You had done this before in private, practicing teasing your gag reflex for this very moment. 

Half of it was psychological, you knew, and you were confident if you could get over that, then you’d be fine.

You looked back up at him, trying to communicate that everything was ok despite yourself. He looked apprehensive, but still didn’t try to stop you. It was clear this wasn’t something you were use to, but one only got better at something through practice.

You swallowed again, blinking away tears as you pushed yourself further. You could feel every inch as it slipped down your throat, stretching your our esophagus just enough for you to feel, but not enough to really hurt. 

Only when it was about halfway down did you finally pull back, figuring you could work your way up as you went. 

Up until this point, your teammate had done well a keeping his noises to a minimum, letting out a few muffled curses now and again to keep himself sated. But now that his cock was bathed in the wet and soft heat of your throat, his voice began to slip. His breathing grew heavy, each out take brought a small whimper that grew with desperation the deeper you took him.

The length of cock that hadn’t gotten any throat action was held steady by your hand as you worked into a slow rhythm, swallowing down more of his cock with each pass. You looked up at him with needy eyes, still tearing up from the strain.

You moved your hand to match your mouth’s pace, stroking and sucking him at the same time, earning an especially high squeal from him.

He was panting by this point, not even trying to cover it up anymore. His eyes were glossy and unfocused, completely entranced by your hypnotic movement. Out of nowhere, his hips suddenly bucked forward, jabbing you right in the tonsils and making you choke. What’s more, it spurted something salty and bitter onto the back of your throat, making it burn to the point that you had to pull back entirely. 

It popped out of your mouth audibly and you immediately doubled over, coughing violently. The grunt yelped, the sudden rush of cold air after being in your warm maw giving him a mild shock. Drool and other fluids were spattered onto the sand, as you didn’t have time to swallow before hand. 

“Sorry…” You heard him mumble above you. 

It took you a minute before you could respond, your throat still burning even when you could. 

“It’s… fine...” You managed. You were the one panting this time, your heart beating radically as your brain unnecessarily sent panic signals through your entire body. After a few deep breaths, you managed to give him a small smile. “I guess that means I’m doing something right, huh?” 

His cock had become so stiff that when you had popped off of it, it flew up and slapped him in the belly, leaving a wet splatter on his shirt. It stuck up at an angle, a thick strand of pre was drooling lazily down the shaft, which was on full display at your angle.

You gently took his dick between your fingers and run your tongue along the underside, lapping up the salty liquid eagerly. You didn’t hesitate when you reached the tip, flattening your tongue and pushing it back down your throat. 

He moaned, resting both hands on your head encouragingly. 

It was easier to get back in your previous pace, even with the dull ache to your tonsils. His hips still twitched from time to time, but he made a conscious effort to keep himself from choking you again.

You swallowed his cock ardently, bobbing your head to a made up beat and working your tongue along the length of it. It throbbed, drowning you in the taste of his pre. Your lips were pursed against his flesh, stopping the spittle from dripping down your chin as you really got into it.

His cries escalated in both volume and desperation, his voice cracking as he drew nearer to his release. He gripped your hair through your cap, moving his hips in time with your strokes and effectively mouth-fucking you.

“Sh-shit, I’m… I’m…” He stammered. His voice was ragged and haggard sounding, like he had just ran three miles straight. 

Then, without any other warning, his grip tightened and he gave an especially hard thrust. You were prepared for it this time, lifting your chin and straightening out your esophagus. His cock slipped into your throat without trouble, but that also meant it was pushed farther than it had been before. 

Your eyes went wide as your gag reflex was tripped, only this time you couldn't do anything about it. You put both hands on his hips to try and push him away, but he was too strong.

Your nose touched his pelvis, his hands held you in place, and his mind was too pleasure raked to notice. Your comrade’s moan was shrill and uncontrolled, much like the rest of his actions as he came hard. You felt his cock pulse against your tongue, throbbing and undulating with each rope of spunk he pumped down your throat.

Needless to say, the hot, salty liquid coating your throat didn’t do anything to help your choking, and you coughed up a good amount of it, splattering all over your teammate’s pelvic region for the second time.

His hips twitched absent-mindedly as he rode out his orgasm, still oblivious to your plight. Tears brimmed in your eyes and leaked down your cheeks as you fought against your body’s natural instinct to force the foreign body out of your mouth, especially when you could feel your stomach start to turn in retaliation.

Mercifully, it seemed this one came hard but quick, and his cock was twitching its last before long. As soon as his grip slacked, you pushed his hard on his hips, almost knocking him over as you desperately gasped for air.

Once again, you were reduced to coughing and sputtering for the sake of someone else’s pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” He apologized. “I kinda blacked out there for a second. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” You coughed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… gimme a second.” 

After pulling his shorts up, briefly shuddering when his sensitive cock flesh was brushed over by the coarse fabric, he stood back, awkwardly looking around the environment as you tried to get your breathing under control. Luckily for you, you had had the sense of mind to bring a water bottle with you, and you took a few greedy gulps to quell your burning throat. 

The water washed the taste out of your mouth, as well as the remaining semen still stuck in your throat. You passed it up to him when you were done.

“Look, if we’re gonna keep doing this, you’re gonna have to work on your self-control.” You chided. He took a quick swig before shrugging.

“Well you know what they say,” He said with a wink. “Practice makes perfect.” Now that you were acting more like yourself, he wasn’t afraid to get cocky it seemed. Despite what you had just been through, you couldn’t help but smirk.

“Yeah well, we can get to that,” You stood, suddenly pushing him against the wall and getting up close to his face. “ _ After _ you’ve returned the favor.” You tugged down his bandana, revealing his own little devious grin. “Capiche?”

Without waiting for an answer, you leaned forward and kissed him, pushing your tongue into his mouth and swirling it around with his. Even after your vigorous drinking, the pungent taste of cum was still fresh in your mouth, and you wanted him to know just how he tasted. 

He returned it passionately, weaving his fingers under your beanie and tangling in your sweaty hair. When you separated, there was a thick strand of saliva that stretched between you, linking your tongues before snapping under its own weight. 

“Now, we don’t have long before the boss expects us back, and I’m sure you’d rather keep this little rendezvous between us.” You breathed. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you pushed him down to his knees and pulled him close to your eager sex. Your arousal was evident through your shorts, letting him know just how pent up servicing him had left you. 

As one last final cue, you pushed your hips forward, pressing your excitement against his face and grinning devilishly. 

“So try not to keep him waiting too long, ok?”


End file.
